


Stroke

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pranks and dares on the PoA set.
Relationships: Matthew Lewis/Rupert Grint
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Stroke

“You’re supposed to stroke it, Matthew,” Rupert said, smirking. 

“Ha ha. Funny, Rupert,” Matthew replied, rolling his eyes. “We’re not doing that scene.”

“I know.” Rupert chuckled and moved a little closer to Matthew. They were on the Defense Against the Dark Arts set, getting ready for the second take of the Boggart scene. 

“Then what are you bloody on about?” 

“You’re supposed to stroke it.”

“Stroke what?”

Rupert laughed and let his hand surreptitiously brush across Matthew’s crotch. “This.”

“Oh.” Matthew blushed. 

“He knows, you know,” Rupert whispered, his breath tickling Matthew’s ear. 

“Who knows what?” 

“He knows that he turns you on. Or at least he will know soon.”

“Would you stop being cryptic, Rupert?” Matthew hissed. They were standing very close to each other by that point, and Matthew could feel the heat from Rupert’s body, which did nothing to calm his erection. 

“Alan knows,” Rupert stated, the smirk crossing his lips again. “Alan knows that you get turned on by him in drag. Or at least he will know when you get up there and your trousers are tented.”

“Quiet on the set! Places everyone!” Alfonso said loudly, causing all the whispers to diminish at once. 

Rupert and Matthew stepped away from each other as Rupert whispered one more time, “He knows.” 

Matthew blushed and was about to respond when the scene started. He watched David in fascination, as Neville and the rest of the students were supposed to be curious. His mind, however, focused on what Rupert had said, so when Lupin called on Neville, Matthew was actually surprised; and when Alan stepped out of the wardrobe, he was actually scared. 

What if he _did_ know? 

Matthew gave his best performance on that scene. When they wrapped, they all went back to their trailers early. It would be a while before the next scene would be ready for filming. 

Dan and Rupert ran back to Rupert’s trailer, leaving Matthew behind. Bursting into laughter, they plopped down onto the sofa. 

“Did you see the look on Matthew’s face? It was priceless,” Dan said, gripping his stomach from the force of his laughs. “I can’t believe he bought it.”

“I know, that was brilliant, Dan,” Rupert said. “What made —” He stopped when he heard a pounding at the door. “Shhh,” he whispered. Rupert crept over to the window, peeking out past the curtain. “Shit, it’s Matthew.”

“Well, let him in. He’ll yell at you less now than later.”

“Good point.” Rupert opened the door and smiled at Matthew, running his hand through his hair. “Hullo,” he said, forcing a grin. “What brings you here?”

Matthew snorted. He pushed past Rupert and sat down next to Dan. “What the hell was that in there? He knows. He knows!”

Dan and Rupert laughed. “We were just taking the piss. It was Dan’s idea.” Rupert sat down in a chair across from the couch. 

“Was not!”

“It was, too! You dared me!” Rupert looked over at Matthew. “Does it really matter, though? I mean, you were great in there. Who cares if we were messing about? I mean, it’s not like it’s true or anything, right?” 

“No.”

“Then why were you . . .” Rupert paused, “you know?” He motioned with his hands towards Matthew’s crotch. 

When Matthew didn’t answer, Rupert blushed and Dan excused himself. “I’ll let you two alone.” He gave a nervous smile and slipped into the loo. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have — I mean, I should have thought and I shouldn’t have taken Dan up on that dare. Forgive me?” Rupert squeaked. 

Matthew chuckled, and reached into his trousers, removing a pair of rolled up socks. He smirked as he shook them in front of Rupert’s face. 

“You prat! That wasn’t funny!” Rupert said, laughing as he tackled Matthew, trying to wrench the socks out of his hands. He succeeded and tossed them to the ground, pinning Matthew to the couch with his weight. “You two made me look like such a git. Dan had to have been in on this. You’re both dead!”

“But. You should. Have. Seen. Yourself. Your. Face. It. Was. Priceless,” Matthew managed between laughs. 

The toilet flushed and Rupert leaned down to whisper in Matthew’s ear, “We should get Dan back.”

“How?”

“You trust me?”

“Yeah.”

“Follow my lead.”

“Er… ok?” Matthew looked up, a bit confused. As the doorknob turned, Rupert closed his eyes and brushed his lips against Matthew’s. 

“Just move your tongue round your mouth,” Rupert mumbled as Dan entered the room. Rupert swiped his tongue along the inside of his cheek, doing his best to make it look like he and Matthew were really kissing. Peeking out of the corner of his eye, Matthew saw Dan watching and decided that it would be much more convincing if he ran his hands through Rupert’s hair. 

They continued the charade for a few minutes, but finally found themselves in need of breath. Of course, Dan was still standing there watching, so they couldn’t exactly break away. Rupert parted his lips, sucking in a breath, only to find Matthew’s tongue pushing its way into his mouth. Rupert made a surprised sound in the back of his throat and pressed closer to Matthew, sucking his tongue. 

Dan coughed, trying to draw their attention from each other. That didn’t work, so he coughed again, saying, “Ok, you got me. Very funny.” When they still ignored him, he headed to the door, where he gave them one last glance. “Guess I’ll catch you two later,” he said, as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
